Bomonga
Bomonga was the Toa Hagah of Earth before he was mutated by Roodaka and became a Rahaga. Just recently, he, along with the other Rahaga, have been transformed back into Toa Hagah. Biography Toa Not Much is known of Bomonga's life before his recruitment into the Toa Hagah. What has been confirmed, however, was that he was active as a Toa for quite some time beforehand, operating as a member of another Toa team. It is unknown if Bomonga was this team's leader. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa bodyguards, Bomonga was selected as representative Toa of Earth. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa and his former teammates presented him with his current Kanohi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah Bomonga was a member of the Toa Hagah, six elite Toa who served the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was a Toa of Earth, although nothing else is known during that time. Bomonga's new Toa team performed this task well and took care of threats to Teridax, such as Rahi intrusions. Later, the Toa Hagah discovered that the Brotherhood was actually enslaving and oppressing Matoran. The Toa Hagah then raided the Brotherhood of Makuta fortress and stole the Mask of Light. In the process, all except for Norik and Iruini were captured. Bomonga and the other three Toa were then mutated by Roodaka into the Rahaga. They were eventually rescued by Norik and Iruini, but then they were also mutated. Rahaga Bomonga preferred to work alone, searching for Rahi that were nocturnal or remained hidden. His staff allowed him to detect the presence of Rahi, and his silence spinners could paralyze a Rahi with a touch. Bomonga searched for Rahi under cover of darkness and would sometimes burrow into the earth to wait for the creatures to come near. Bomonga's history between being mutated to when he and the other Rahaga saved the Toa Hordika from falling to their deaths is mostly unknown. He and Whenua later searched for parts to make an Airship, and were attacked by a Kahgarak and sent to the Zone of Darkness. They escaped when Sidorak called the Zivon to the battle that was taking place outside an airship hangar in Le-Metru, and joined the battle. Transformation After they were transformed back into Toa Hagah by Roodaka, Bomonga and the others kept watch over Roodaka, and despite their mutual hatred, protected her home island from being destroyed. It is unknown what he and the other Toa Hagah did after Roodaka was drafted to hunt down Miserix by the Order of Mata Nui. Parallel Universe Takanuva intercepted the company, during which he lied to the two Toa, convincing them to allow him to join. However, it was revealed that Bomonga killed Brutaka, who Takanuva was looking for, when the Toa of Light was attempting to create another lie as to who is stealing the Vahi. He was blown away by Lesovikk attack. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Earth Bomonga can create, control, and absorb earth. He had a Seismic Spear as a Toa Hagah, according to Dark Mirror. This also gives him the ability to create earthquakes. These abilities were lost when he was turned into a Rahaga, but he has since regained his powers. Tools As a Rahaga, Bomonga could detect Rahi through vibrations in the earth using his staff. His Rhotuka could fly silently through the air, and strike his prey and hold it motionless. As a Toa Hagah, he carried a Seismic Spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield. Set Information *Bomonga was released in 2005. *Bomonga's set number is 4878. *Bomonga has 28 pieces. Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Earth Category:Rahaga Category:Rhotuka Users Category:Earth Category:2005